Delete Me From Your Memory
by zzzDayDreamerzzz
Summary: Naruto is fed up with being called a monster and runs away from Konoha. Ten years later Naru gets hurt bad and passes out near Konoha. A genin finds him and takes him to medicalnin Sakura who instantly reconizes her old friend. Full Summary inside...
1. Prolouge

****

Delete Me From Your Memory

Disclaimer : As much as I want to...I dont own any of the Naruto characters...But If I could I'd own Neji and Gaara and Sasuke and Naru!!!-

Summary : Naruto who is fed up with being called a monster runs away from Konoha. Ten years later Naru gets hurt bad and passes out near Konoha. A genin team finds him and takes him to medical-nin Sakura who instantly reconizes her old friend. But when Naru wakes up, somthing is wrong. He's different then he used to be, cold, mysterious and sad. Can Sasuke and Sakura find out whats wrong with Naru before its to late?SasuNaru

Warnings: Yes...this fic will have boy + boy romance in it. If you have any problems with that then please just leave Waites for people to leave Okay, now that only people who are okay with boy + boy romance is here then...well...damn...i dont know what to put...there will be some swearing, kissing between boys ( as expected), i dont know if the'll be Angst cause I dont really know what that means ( can somebody tell me?)...I'll add anything if I've forgotten somthing...cough well...yeah...I guess I'll start...

**Prolouge**

" Theres the fox kid...look at him. He looks just like _it_. Look at the wisker marks."

" I cant belive he actually became a Genin."

" I cant belive the Hokage _let_ a monster like him become a Genin."

" He's a threat to the entire village."

Those were only some of the wispers directed at him that evening.

Naruto walked back to the small appartement he had called home for most of his life. He winced slightly as he heard the wispers around him from the adults of the village. He was taking towards his home through the west marketplace. He thought maybe now it wasn't such a good idea.

His cheerful mask was down for a while showing his actuall feelings. His eyes were clouded and tears threatened to spill. His mouth was put into a frown and he hung his head low, trying to ignore the wispers.

He had long since found out about the monster Kyuubi inside of him and why the village hated him. He understood completely how they felt though. He was different, somthing that they had no control over and that scared them.

Suddenly somthing hard hit his head. Turning around he saw two kids about Konohamaru's age laughing at him. " Your the kid that..." The first kid muttered.

"...Okaa-san is a bakamono!!!" The second kid said and through another rock at him which he dodged easily.

" Bakemono!! Bakamono!!" The first kid laughed dancing around you. The first kid followed his example and did it to. Naruto winced at the name calling. He looked around , eyes pleading for someone to help but to his horror and disgust, nobody helped him. Once and a while somebody would look at him , then the kids and then turn back to what they were doing.

**_Why do you let them do that to you kit?_** Naruto's eyes widened as he realised that it was the Kyuubi who was talking to him through his mind. That sort of thing hadent happened in a long time.

_I cant do anything about it..._ Naruto thought sadly.

_**Yeah you can. Use a jutsu or somthing to scare them off! Or you could just do it my way and kill 'em! ** _

Yeah right...Then they'd actually have a reason for hating me!

**Well you cant just let people do that to you! This is giving me a bad image! **

Wha-? How is it giving...Oh nevermind. Fine, I'll get them away Sasuke-style!

**Sasuke-style?**

_Mmmmhmmm! Sasuke uses it to get away from fangirls! _

**What is it? It cant be as good as my kill and leave without a trace idea... **

Just watch and see.

Naruto looked towards the kids who were still poking him and taunting him. He brought up all his anger at the kids and gave them a glare that would probably make Orochimaru scared. Yeah, maybe he over did it a little but he didn't care at the moment.

The kids imediatly stoped adn looked at him with wide/scared eyes. Suddenly they broke away and screamed. The two kids ran up to a randome person on the street, tears in there eyes. " Help us! Help us!" One kid cried.

" Whats wrong kids?" The random person who just happened to be one of the people wispering aobut him before said.

" The bakamono! The Bakamono ..." The first kid started.

"...he...attacked us!!!" The other kid screetched pointing towards him. Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back when the person glared at him.

_What the hell? I didn't attack them!!!!! _

A woman ran up to the kid and hugged him. " Its okay baby." The mother said trying to calm the kid down. She glared at you visiously." I'll make sure that monster doesn't hurt you again!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror at what the mother had said. Turning around, he ran out of site as a lone tear made its way down his face.

_**What part of this was supposed to impress me? ** _

Shut Up...

* * *

Naruto sat on the side of the bridge where Team 7 would usually meet up. It was the lease place he suspected that people would think that he was. He stared at his wisker-like marks in his relflection.

_A-am I really a...m-monster? _

**I dont think of you that way kit! Your more annoying, hot-headed ,stupid and idiotic than monster like. **

Gee..thanx...( sarcastic)

" Uzamaki Naruto." A deep voice suddenly said. He turned around to see to ANBU people behind him. " Uzamaki Naruto, the Hokage has called for you." He blinked

_Tsunade-baa-chan called me? Maybe its a mission?!?! _

**_There you go...being stupid again. If it was a mission then she wouldnt have the ANBU looking for you. _**

Naruto nodded and followed them to the Hokage building.

Naruto had first noticed this was serious when Tsunade didn't remark on him calling her Baa-Chan. He decided not to play anymore jokes and stood infront of the Hokage's desk.

" Do you know why you are here Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head : No. " Where were you about an hour ago?" Naruto thought about it for a moment.

" I...I was walking home from training..." Naruto muttered. The Fifth Hokage nodded.

" Tell me everything that happened while you were walking home." asked Tsunade. Naruto paused and nodded.

" I was just walking home, not much was out of the ordinary. When I passed through the west marketplace they started wispering about me again..." He trailed off, remembering how hurtful those remarks had been.

" Were you angry about what they said?" Naruto looked at her puzzled. Of course he would be angry.

" Or course I would! Anybody would get angry if people were talking about them!" Naruto insisted. Tsunade nodded.

" Did your anger cause you to act up in any shape, way or form? Did you feel the kyuubi's chakra?" She asked. It then clicked for Naruto. he understood what this meeting was about : those two children who had claimed that he had attacked them. He looked at her , hurt in his eyes.

" How could you ask me that?!?! You know I would never do somthing like that!!!"Naruto insisted. " Dont you trust me?!?!" Tsunade looked at him with sad eyes.

" Naruto, everybody in the marketplace says they saw you and were to afraid to do somthing aobut it. Thats 123 people..." Tsunade said sadly. Naruto couldn't belive his ears. His eyes started to water slightly.

" Are you accusing me of attacking kids Hokage?" Naruto asked. Tsunade flinched at being called Hokage from Naruto.

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She muttered." But thats what the evidence points to." Naruto stared in disbelife for a few minutes before anger went through him.

" Fine!" He almost yelled. He turned around and ran out of the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto was venting his anger by punching tree's in the forest. How could Tsunade-baa-chan think that he'd attack kids!!!All his tears were already used up and gone off his face when he finally sat down for a small break. 

Examining his hands, he saw that the Kyuubi had already gotten to work with healing the deep scratches and splinters. His mind went back to Tsunade.

_The villagers...outsiders...I would understand if any of them accused me but Tsunade-baa-chan...I thought... thought... _

_**They dont really care about you kit. **_

_W-what do you mean??_

_**Tsunade was just being nice to you to fulfil her duty as Hokage. To keep the village safe she needed you to be happy and not let out any of my chakra. **_

_N-no...not Tsunade-baa-chan..._

_**Think about it kit. None of the adults like you...and the kids dont know about me. The second they do they'll hate you as much as the adults. **_

_Your wrong... Kakashi-sensei likes me...and Iruka-sensei..._

_**Remember the second stage of the Chuunin Exams. Kakashi trained Sasuke and refused to train you. And he gave you the weak human Ebisu for a trainer. He wants to hold you back from your true pontential... **_

_Tha-Thats true...but Jiriaya-sensei taught me happily. And Iruka-sensei has always watched out for me..._

_**Jiraiya tried to push you off a cliff remember...He said it was part of your training but really kit...how gullible can you get...I suppose that Iruka is an exeption. Kit, only one person in this entire village cares for you... **_

_I have friends!_

_**Think about it. Sakura alwaysblow you off for Sasuke. Sasuke ignores you and hates you. He probably would kill you if you came in his way. **_

_But...but...I know...Hinata-chan is my friend! She's so nice!_

_**Its because she fears you...havent you noticed how she looks away when you look at her... **_

_Y-yea..._

Suddenly russling in the bushes woke him from thought. He looked over and out of the bush stepped Sakura and Ino. Naruto smiled and walked over to them.

" Hi Sakura! Ino." He said happily, putting the mask of happiness back on his face. They just looked at him weirdly.

" Naruto...your such a dork..." Ino said shaking her head.

" An annoying dork..." Sakura added. " Hey. Have you seen Sasuke anywhere lately?" Naruto shook his head sadly. Suddenly a woman appered and pulled the two females back.

" Hmm...who are you?" Asked Ino.

" You must get away from that monster!" The woman said pointing at Naruto. " He attacked to random kids on the street!" Ino and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, disgusted eyes.

" Naruto! This time you've crossed the line!." Sakura said angrily. He opened his mouth to reply but before a word came out of his mouth, Sakura punched him really hard. It wasn't one of those playful punches either...it was a real one.

" B-but I-" This time Ino punched him. He went flying back into the water. The three walked away, not knowing that Naruto couldn't swim. Well, he could swim but his arms wouldnt move for some reason. He tried to call out for help but got a mouthful of water instead. He watched the three girls walk off without even worrying about him...

**_See kit...They dont care about you..._** Was the last thing he heard before he sliped into the dark...

* * *

****

Me : Okay...this is my first story on Fanfiction so please PLEASE reveiw...geez...I sound naggish. I'm posting this story as a SasuNaru fic but it might change ( as long as Naru's the main character) later in the story if people say they would like a different pair. So...yea...thats all I need to say for now...Please Review!

Rose ( My BFFL) : Geez...u r naggish!

Me: I AM NOT!

Rose : ignoring me Oh yeah! Somebody pleeeaase tell us what Angst is! Its been anoying us forever!! Anyways...if people really want one I might right a lemon or lime or whatever later!

Both of us: See you next time!_  
__  
_


	2. Chapter 1: 10 years later

** Chapter 1: 10 years... **

Disclaimer : Sadly , I dont own any of the Naruto characters...

Summary : Naruto who is fed up with being called a monster runs away from Konoha. Ten years later Naru gets hurt bad and passes out near Konoha. A genin team finds him and takes him to medical-nin Sakura who instantly reconizes her old friend. But when Naru wakes up, somthing is wrong. He's different then he used to be, cold, mysterious and sad. Can Sasuke and Sakura find out whats wrong with Naru before its to late?

Warnings: Yes...this fic will have boy + boy romance in it. If you have any problems with that then please just leave Waites for people to leave Okay, now that only people who are okay with boy + boy romance is here then...well...damn...i dont know what to put...there will be some swearing, kissing between boys ( as expected) There will be some well...yeah...I guess I'll start...

Quick Note : This one may seem a little...worse then the last one but It'll get better. I promise!

* * *

" Uzumaki! Your going down!"

" Hn...like you could defete me..."

" Why are you always like that? Geez...you need to learn how to losen up a little."

A man with short blonde hair that had some long strands in it and orange eyes stared across the small clearing at his opponent. His opponent also had blonde hair but had pinkish eyes. His opponents name was Uzumaki Naruto , the Kyuubi vessle.

Naruto stared across at the other man , his opponent who's name was Ryuggi Dyvin. Dyvin and Naruto planned on fighting yet again for some unknown reason. Dyvin always started it by getting Naruto mad at him and then challenging him. Naruto could not turn down a challenge once he got mad.

It had been a remarkably easy 10 years for Naruto away from Konoha. The water had dragged Naruto's body far away from Konoha before he came up on shore. Once he did, he had wandered a little before stopping at a cliff that allowed him to see Konoha in the distance.

That day, Uzumaki Naruto had abandoned Konoha. He hit his forehead protector off the edge of the cliff to create a line through the Leaf Village Symbol. No, he was not a Leaf Ninja anymore. As Neji would say " The fate of Being Hokage comes along once in a while and is given to only certian special ones." And he was not one of those ones.

In his travels, he met now 19 year old Dyvin and 27 year old Kyrria. Kyrria didn't talk, she was mute but travelling was never quiet because Dyvin would just keep on talking and talking. All of them had a Bijuu inside of them. Kyrria had the 5-tailed squirrel and Dyvin had the 7-tailed badger. The three imediatly became friends and since they all were alone, joined up and now wander around together.

During his time alone, before he met his new friends, somthing strange happened to Naruto. His wisker marks thined out but darkened, making them even more wisker like. His once blue eyes turned a shade of pink. This was all because of the Kyuubi. His chakra was merging with Naruto, causing these types of effects.

His looks had changed without the Kyuubi's help also though. His face became more matured and his voice deepened into a manly voice. He weighed alot more from mussle only, he probably had no access body fat on him. Also, his hair had grown longer. It looked sortove like Yondaimes hair now.

Somthing even more drastic happened to Naruto though. His old self, personality and determination were gone. He became very cold and mean. It seemed like he didn't care for anything now. The only thing he did care about was Dyvin and Kyrria. He would risk his life for them but, like him, they two could borrow chakra from there demons and they barely needed help.

" Are we going to start or not?" Dyvin asked, impatient. Naruto nodded slightly and waited for Dyvin to come at him, which he always did.

When his opponent was a meter infront of him, holding out a kunai with intent to stab, he dissapeared and reappered behind him. Dyvin couldn't stop himself from running intime to crash into a large tree that Naruto had been leaning on. He got up and charged at him again.

Naruto easily dodged this one two, making Dyvin run into yet another trap. This kept on going for a half an hour before Dyvin seemed ready to quit. Naruto didn't even have a little sweat or scrach on him though.

"What? Out of breath already?" He taunted the younger boy. The younger boy came at him again and Naruto smirked. _He's just like I was ten years ago..._ Naruto lifted up his hand and pointed his palm at the other boy. A small burst of chakra came out, blowing the younger boy into yet another tree.

**_He's gonna have millions of splinters after this, ne?_** Naruto almost laughed at the Kyuubi..._almost_...

_Yep...definatly alot... _

**BOOM! **

Woah...what the hell was that?

Thats Kyrria! She's in trouble!

Naruto and Dyvin froze as they both heard the sound in there mind. Both men looked at eachother, nodded and then dissapered without a trace that they had ever been there.

* * *

Naruto and Dyvin appered beside Kyrria who was surrounded by 50 thugs. The two men exchanged glances. What the hell could she have done to make all these men mad at her?He yawned. Well, it wasn't unusuall. Kyrria got in more trouble in a day then Naruto got into when he was younger.

_Heh...there only thugs...this should be easy... _

Naruto was sort of like the leader of the group, being the strongest. Dyvin was at about ANBU Black Ops captian level , Kyrria was at normal Jonin level and Naruto surpassed both of them and didn't know what level he was at. Well, he knew one thing, Kyrria and Dyvin alone could take care of the thugs. He didn't need to be there.

" I'm heading off..." He muttered to the two on his side. He yawned again. " You two can take care of these guys alone." Then he did a quick seal and dissapered yet again.

* * *

Naruto found himself at the same cliff he had been on 10 years ago, when he left Konoha. He starred at the large village from far away and wondered if it was the right choice for him to leave.

_DAMN RIGHT IT WAS!_

He didn't regret anything in his life so far and he didn't plan to start soon. Actually, he did regret one thing...not sleeping. He hadent slept for the last 5 years of his life. He yawned, eyelids starting to droop.

**_Hey kit! Wake up! If you fall asleep you'll- _**

The kyuubi was cut off as Naruto fell asleep, fell forewards and off the high cliff to the rocky ground below...

* * *

**Konoha - 10 Years ago**

Tsunade sat in her office thinking about what she had said to Naruto. It had been hard for her to say but she had to say it. In truth she didn't fully think that he did it but with being the Hokage, she needed to do somthing. She remembered the hurt look on Naruto's face...it had really upset her.

Suddenly a knock on the door caused her to come out of thinking. In came a woman she knew well as Sunaga and two kids. She was holding there ears in a punishing way and the kids seemed scared of her. Sunaga was one of her favorite villagers because she liked Naruto. She didn't mind that he held the fox demon in him at all.

" Hello Sunaga..." Tsunade said." What brings you up here?" Sunaga looked at the kids angrily.

" Well." She said pushing the kids towards Tsunade." If you dont tell her I will!" The kids looked at her, scared before stepping up to her.

"We...ano..." one kid muttered nervously.

"...we...lied..." The other kid finished. Tsunade looked at them with a puzzled expression. Then she reconized who these kids were. The Twerso brothers. The two kids who couldn't finish a sentence by themselves. They always trailed off only to ave the other continue the sentence. It was weird.

" That kid..."

"...the one that the adults call a monster..." Imediatly she knew that they were talking about Naruto.

"...didn't attack us like we had said..."

" We provoked him..."

" ...by calling him a monster like Okaa-san always does..."

"...but he still didnt attack..."

"...he just glared at us...nothing more..." They went quiet and looked down while her eyes widened.  
_  
I knew Naruto-kun wouldn't attack anybody...Geez...i owe him a huge apology...

* * *

_

In the mean-time. Sakura and Ino were shopping...together...which was an odd site but they were to caught up in what they heard Naruto had done to argue about Sasuke._  
_  
" I cant belive Naruto did that!!!" Sakura muttered looking through the clothing rack. Ino nodded in agreement and they both went over to the dress section.

" What did Naruto-kun do this time??" A voice said behind them. Turning around, they saw Lee standing there looking at Sakura with heart-shaped eyes. Ino snickered a little at the look that Sakura was giving back to Lee.

" Didn't you hear the rumor about Naruto attacking the kids on the street?" Ino asked him. Lee thought for a minute before nodding.

" Yeah...i heard that one but the Hokage just recently announced that he actually didn't. The kids made it up." Lee said proudly. Sakura and Ino looked at eachother , guilt on there faces. Sakura muttered an ' Oh' before looking at the ground. Lee looked at her with concerned eyes.

" Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked. She looked up and smiled weakly at him.

" Uhh...nothing...yea! Nothing. Lets go see Naruto. He could feel bad about the rumors going around." Ino lied, giving a smirk to Sakura when Lee nodded. Truthfully, they just wanted to see if he was okay.

As they walked out of the shop, Sakura suddenly asked. " Lee...what were you doing in the dress section anyways?"

**  
**_

* * *

" Hey Naruto! Are you in there?" Ino yelled while Sakura knocked on the door. Lee was standing behind them, playing the hand held game while waiting for Naruto._

No Answer.

" Narutoooo! Open up!!" Sakura yelled still knocking loudly on the door. Lee looked up from the game, wondering what was taking so long to get Naruto to answer.

Still No Answer.

Lee walked over to the door. " Naruto-kun! Open the door! We have RAMEN!! YOSH!!" He said happily. If Naruto was in there, he couldn't turn down the Ramen. He never could, nomatter how sad or mad he was. Sakura and Ino smirked at Lee's cleverness.

Nothing.

The three looked at eachother with confused looks. " Maybe he's not home..." Lee muttered. Sakura nodded while Ino just seemed angryer.

" He's just mad at us about before!" Ino said. She turned to the door and cracked her nuckles. She ran at the door and two everyones surprise, she opened it. Everybody went into the small apartment.

* * *

Tsunade still sat down at her desk, doing boring paperwork even though her mind was on somthing else...or rather someone else. Naruto. She had sent out Kakashi and Iruka to find the trouble-maker because she really wanted to apoligize to the kid.

" Tsunade-sama..." Shizune complained." You cant keep on thinking about Naruto-kun if you want to get all this work completed..." She sighed. " I bet Kakashi and Iruka have found him right now and there just on there way back."

Tsunade opened her mouth to talk but was interupted by a poof sound and two people appered infront of her. She smiled at who the people were. Infront of her stood Kakashi and Iruka. Her smile faded as she realised one person wasn't with them...Naruto.

" Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. " We can not find Naruto."

" We looked EVERYWHERE!!" Iruka exclaimed, clearly worried about his former-student.

" Everywhere?" Tsunade asked." Are you sure?" Kakashi nodded.

" We even looked a little outside of Konoha but saw nothing." Her head swayed and she looked down.

_Where are you Naruto? _

She opened her mouth to talk but was once again interupted by a knock on the door. " Go Away!" She yelled.

" Its important!" Sakura's voice shouted out. She sighed and motioned for Shizune to open the door. In came Ino, Lee and Sakura.

" Tsunade-sama." Ino said. " Did Naruto go on any mission lately?" Tsunade sighed and shook her head no.

" Why do you ask?" Shizune asked. The three Genins looked at eachother nervosly.

" We went to his apartment..." Sakura muttered." All his stuff are gone..." Imediatly the Hokage, Jonin and Chuunin looked at them with wide eyes.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. " You dont think..." He muttered.

" HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" A voice only Kiba could do shouted. In came Hinata and Kiba, both looking very tired. " Nar-Naruto-kun has left the village!!!!"

" What?" Tsunade muttered." Tell me what happened!" Kiba nodded.

" Me and Hinata-chan were training by the river when we saw his body floating downstream. We followed it but when we finally caught up he was out of the water. We told him to come back with us but he shook his head and ran off. We tried to follow him the best we could but he was to fast. I didn't think anybody could run that fast." Kiba said in one fast breath.

" He...he...really left..." Tsunade muttered sadly." I didn't think those rumors hurt him so much..."

" What are we going to do Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked. She thought about it for a second.

" Hatake, Kakashi." She said. " You are to lead a group of ANBU out searching for Naruto." Kakashi nodded and dissapered in a poof of smoke.

" But what will we do?" Ino asked. Tsunade sighed.

" All we can do...stay here and pray they find him..."

**

* * *

**

But of course the ANBU squad came back with no Naruto...

* * *

Me: Hiya! Us again! Well...hope you liked the chapter...next one should be up tomarrow...byby

Rose: BYEBYE!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Shikamaru's brother

**Chapter 3: Lee-sensei??? **

Disclaimer : As much as I want to...I dont own any of the Naruto characters...But If I could I'd own Neji and Gaara and Sasuke and Naru!!!-

Summary : Naruto who is fed up with being called a monster runs away from Konoha. Ten years later Naru gets hurt bad and passes out near Konoha. A genin team finds him and takes him to medical-nin Sakura who instantly reconizes her old friend. But when Naru wakes up, somthing is wrong. He's different then he used to be, cold, mysterious and sad. Can Sasuke and Sakura find out whats wrong with Naru before its to late?

Warnings: Yes...this fic will have boy + boy romance in it. If you have any problems with that then please just leave Waites for people to leave Okay, now that only people who are okay with boy + boy romance is here then...well...damn...i dont know what to put...there will be some swearing, kissing between boys ( as expected), i dont know if the'll be Angst cause I dont really know what that means ( can somebody tell me?)...I'll add anything if I've forgotten somthing...cough well...yeah...I guess I'll start...

Note: Sorry It took so long...I had some problems with my computor...It might be a little weird to but I made this at 5:oo a.m this morning so...yea...

* * *

" Haha! I win Umeko-chan!" A 12 year old girls voice rang thoughout the forest. 

" No way! You cheated!" Another voice called out." What do you think Hoshi-kun?"

" I think that both of you are Idiots..."

" HEY!" The two girls called out angy." Lee-sensei!!! Hoshi-kun called us idiots!!!"

" Your such a tattletale Kuni."

" Hn."

" What is this I'm hearing about cheating and calling names?" A voice said. Out stepped a man with large eyebrows, whereing a green jumpsuit with ankle weights. All the kids turned to him.

" Lee-sensei!" The three called happily to there 24 year old teacher.

"Hoshi-kun was calling us Idiots and Umeko-chan cheated!!" Kuni exclaimed, running her hand through her dark red hair. Lee sighed and shook his head at his Genin team.

" Okay." Lee said." You three are to run around Konoha 100 times!!YOSH!!" Lee exclaimed happily while the three children sulked. " Now GO!" He pointed off and they ran.

* * *

Hoshi was infront of the two girls with Umeko right behind him and Kuni a little farther behind. His black hair flew back out of his face and his light green eyes scanned out infront of him. Glancing back, he saw that the two girls were getting farther and farther behind him until they were only a brown and red dot in the distance. 

" Geez...I'm not even running my fastest." He said sadly and stopped for a second." How'd I get stuck with such a Genin team of losers..."

He yawned and ran farther away from Konoha. He then laid down happily in the grass, starring up at the sky. Hoshi took after his older brother Shikamaru alot and never liked to run or work. He was a great worker when motivated and a really fast runner ( almost as fast as Lee without his ankle weights on) but hated doing anything exept starring at the sky.

His father had always wanted him to become a Jonin like his brother but truthfully, that wasn't what Hoshi had wanted. He wanted to become a medical-nin and already knew some jutsu's for healing.

Suddenly he heard a non-familier sound in the forest near him. Truthfully he didn't want to get up to see what it was but curiosity got the better of him and he went looking.

_Probably just an animal of some sort..._

As he got closer to where the sound had been, the scent of blood reached his nose making him feel alittle uneasy. He kept on walking till he reached a place with a small crater in the ground. His eyes widened as he looked in the crater and saw a man.

The mans hair seemed a mixture of red and blonde but the red might of just been blood. The man looked around his sensei's age. He had a gigantic hole through his chest, blood coming out of his head and many deep scratches.

_How'd he get so hurt..._

Then he realised where he was, at the foot of a large , high and rocky cliff. The man must of fallen off the top. He winced.

_Oooo...that must of hurt..._

He sighed and thought about what to do. He couldn't carry the man back and if he left then somebody or something else could come along and kill him. He knew this part of the forest had many of dangerous creatures. He got down on his knees and turned the man onto his back, then, using some chakra, he tried to heal the ingury in his head.

Maybe if he was lucky his teamates would realize he was gone and come to find him.

* * *

Meanwhile Umeko and Kuni were sprinting for the last couple of laps. They were head-to-head and neither wanted to lose. 

" Your going down Hyuuga!!" Kuni called towards Umeko. Umeko's lavender glared back at her.

" No way I'm going to lose to a Rock!!" Umeko said seriously and then relised what she had said. Both of them stopped running and burst into laughter. Lee had found Kuni, an orphan on a mission when he was 20 and he had adopted her, changing her last name to Rock.

Umeko was the first to stop laughing. When she did, a thought came into her mind. " Hey Kuni...I havent seen Hoshi in a while. Do you think he's finished already?" Kuni stopped laughing and thought about it.

" No. I dont think so." She muttered." I bet he just didn't want to do it and went into town."

" Lee-sensei wont like that at all..."

" Yea..."

" You know what..." Umeko thought aloud." I dont think he would. Maybe he's hurt..." A concerned look went across her face.

" He knows Medical jutsus..." Kuni said shrugging." He'll be fine!" Umeko also shrugged. They both started to run off again, each determind to beat the other.

* * *

Naruto, at this time was at the gate where the Kyuubi was sealed. He starred up into it , not with awe like he had 10 years ago but with bordness. 

" Damn...this is your fault Kyuubi." He mutterd angrily.

" How is it my fault kit?" The kyuubi replied in his deep voice.

" Its your fault that I cant sleep!!!" He said a little angry. " You know that you take control when I do!"

" Dont you trust me kit?" His voice echoed through the chamber. All Naruto could see was the demons eyes.

" Last time you made me destroy a village!! And my eyes changed from blue to pink!!"

" It was just one small village..." The kyuubi said like it was nothing." And your eyes would of eventually changed to pink anyways. I just sped up the process." Naruto glared at the fox demon and then looked down at the floor.

" Hey...dont look so sad kit." The demon said. Some of his chakra leaked out and formed a human hand shape. The chakra tilted Naruto's head up. Naruto looked at him with surprise and the kyuubi smirked. " Your body outside is in trouble. You have to wake up and get somewhere soon, even with my healing powers and the human outside helping you you wont last to long."

Suddenly Naruto's vision became black.

* * *

Hoshi had the head wound almost healed. His body seemed to heal faster then normal and he was glad because he was sure he wouldn't be able to fully close the head ingury with out any help. Thats when the man woke up. He looked at him and saw that he had three wisker-like marks on his cheeks and pink eyes. 

_Thats weird..._

The man just looked at him for a moment before attempting to sit up. When he did he looked at you for a minute.

" Hello." Hoshi said." My names Hoshi. You've been hurt really badly. I'm going to take you to my village hospital okay?" The man nodded. He helped the man to stand up slowly. He put an arm around the mans shoulders, supporting him and they started to walk.

" So..." Hoshi started." What's your name?" The man didn't respond. He frowned and looked at him to see that one of his hands was clutching his chest and he was breathing hard.

_He must have punctured a lung. He wont be able to talk for a while... _

" Okay." He said." Since you cant talk to tell me your name...I'll call you...Ryu. Okay?" The man just simply nodded. "Okay...I'm going to ask you some questions. Do you live around here?" The man shook his head. " Do you have any family?" Ry shook his head again.

" Which of the 5 villages do you live closest to then?" Ryu shrugged and you got what he ment. He ment he was a traveller. But just to make sure." Your a traveller,ne?" He nodded. " You travel with anyone?" Again he nodded. " Do you know where you are?" He shook his head no.

" Then I guess your just gonna have to stay in my village for a little." He said. Suddenly the front gates of his village appered and Hoshi stopped for a minute just before entering.

" This, Is the great village of Konoha!"

**

* * *

**

All this time, one word was going through Naruto's mind.

_Damn..._

_

* * *

_**Me: Thanks for all the Review people!! **

Rose: Yea!! Well...we hope you like this!!We worked really hard on it!

Me: Yea we- WAIT! _I_ worked on it! NOT YOU!

Rose: Yeah,yeah...you bother to much with the small details...

Me:... :Is mad:

Rose: Well...BYE EVERYONE! See ya next time!

Me: ...hehehe... :takes out chainsaw: MWAHAHAHA!

Rose: Damn...i think she finally snaped...:runs away: HELP MEEEE!!

Me: laughing Yeah well...bye folks! LOL:chases Rose:


End file.
